HunHan Bersaudara
by Belle Ken
Summary: "Jika ini yang hyung inginkan, maaf sudah mengganggu ketenanganmu selama ini. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Seperti permintaanmu, aku tidak akan lagi memanggilmu dan tidak akan lagi menyusahkanmu."


Tittle : HunHan Bersaudara (one shoot)

Genre : Brothership

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Kai sedikit….

Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,

Warning : Typos dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash.

"Berhenti bersikap menjjikan seperti itu, Oh Sehun. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." perintah namja manis dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

Oh Sehun adalah adik kandung seorang Oh Luhan. Mereka adalah dua bersaudara yang dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya raya. Ayah seorang pembisnis yang cukup terkenal di beberapa Negara, sedangkan Ibu mereka adalah seorang wanita cantik yang begitu sibuk membantu dan mendampingi usaha suaminya. Sering kali mereka berdua ditinggal keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

Seperti hari ini, mereka ditinggal di rumah berdua. Orang tua mereka berpesan agar mereka saling menjaga. Teruma Luhan sebagai seorang hyung yang berbeda empat tahun dari Sehun, dia diberikan tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga dongsaengnya. Di depan Orang tua mereka Luhan akan bersikap biasa saja terhadap Sehun, sikap yang selalu datar, tidak membantah dan juga tidak terlihat akan memenuhi pesan orang tuanya. Untuk urusan rumah sudah ditangani oleh Lee Ahjuma, seorang pelayan dirumah mewah itu.

Selama orang tua mereka di luar negeri, Luhan dan Sehun hanya sibuk menjalani hari – hari mereka masing – masing. Luhan yang sibuk dengan kuliah dan teman-temannya dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan sekolahnya di SMA tingkat akhir. Saat di rumah mereka jarang sekali berbicara ataupun menyapa satu sama lain. Sehun sering terlihat lebih dulu menyapa Luhan, tapi tidak pernah ada tanggapan baik dari Luhan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan hubungan bersaudara ini menjadi dingin.

Seperti malam ini, "hyung, ayo kita makan malam", ajak Sehun yang sengaja memanggil Luhan ke kamarnya untuk mengajak makan malam bersama.

"…." Luhan hanya diam, tidak menjawab bahkan tidak melirik Sehun sedikitpun.

Luhan yang seorang hyung di sini seperti tidak peduli dengan adiknya. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Sehun kembali turun ke meja makan untuk makan malam sendiri. Sehun sering berpikir, apa kesalahannya sehingga Luhan begitu terlihat membencinya, dia juga tidak ingat sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin seperti ini. Sehun terus saja mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan, tapi selalu saja gagal. Luhan seperti sudah tidak menganggap Sehun ada.

Pagi ini Sehun bangun pagi, dia berencana untuk pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi bersama Kai teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan adalah tetangga dekatnya, karena hari ini ada ujian. Sedangkan Luhan masih tidur di kamarnya. Dia hari ini libur tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Sehun sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat, tapi tiba-tiba Lee Ahjuma memanggilnya, pelayan rumah itu mendadak mohon ijin untuk pulang karena anaknya sakit. Sehun menghela nafas, dia terlihat kasihan melihat Lee Ahjuma, lalu dia memberikan ijin.

"_**Siapa yang akan mengurus semua keperluan rumah ini selama Lee Ahjuma tidak ada? Luhan hyung tidak mungkin… haruskah aku?"**_, pikir Sehun.

Dia lalu mengambil ponsel dan menekan nomor. Sehun akan menghubungi Kai, dia memberitahu Kai agar lebih dulu berangkat, karena ada yang harus dia kerjakan di rumah. Ya,,sehun akan mengerjakan tugas Lee Ahjuma dahulu sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun terdiam, tapi apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Sehun merasa bingung, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena Sehun memang tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah, dia adalah seorang tuan muda yang tidak pernah berani kotor, tidak boleh lelah dan memang sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak melakukan apapun dirumahnya, dia hanya menulis pesan untuk Luhan jika Ahjuma sedang ijin pulang mendadak karena anaknya sakit dan tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. _"aku berangkat ke sekolah, hyung buatlah sarapan sendiri "_, begitulah salah satu pesan yang ditulis Sehun untuk Luhan baca setelah dia bangun nanti, dengan tidak lupa memberikan tanda senyum di bawah pesan itu.

Selang beberapa saat Sehun berangkat sekolah, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dia langsung ke luar kamar dan melihat keadaan rumah begitu sepi. Dia pikir Sehun mungkin sudah berangkat dan ahjuma pasti sedang di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dia menuruni tangga untuk pergi ke dapur mengambil air minum, tapi ternyata di dapur juga sepi. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat secarik kertas dan membaca pesannya. Tiba-tiba saja raut mukanya menjadi berubah, Luhan terlihat kesal. Dia mengerti dengan keadaan Lee Ahjuma yang tiba-tiba harus pulang. Tapi dia tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun dongsaengnya.

"Masih saja belum berubah, sampai kapan dia akan merepotkan banyak orang? Dasar anak tidak berguna!", marah Luhan. Dia tahu sifat Sehun, dan dia tahu Sehun pasti tidak sarapan sebelum berangkat Sekolah tadi karena tidak bisa menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri. Luhan benci karena Sehun tidak bisa mandiri sedikitpun.

Pulang sekolah Sehun membuka pintu rumah, dilihatnya Luhan sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu. "Hyung, aku pulang", sapa Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa arti melihat Hyungnya yang seperti itu, kemudian dia langsung naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Sehun merasa lelah, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang hingga tanpa sadar dia tertidur. Saat Sehun bangun hari sudah mulai sore, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap akan pergi keluar.

"Hyung akan pergi kemana?" Sehun bertanya sambil menghampiri Luhan,

"bukan urusanmu!", jawab Luhan ketus.

"Hyung akan pulang jam berapa, aku tidak ingin sendiri di rumah? Apa kita bisa makan malam bersama nanti, aku pasti akan lapar,,?", rengek Sehun tak menyerah.

"Oh Sehun, jangan banyak bertanya! Urus urusanmu sendiri! Makan malam saja sendiri! Dan satu lagi, lakukan semuanya sendiri, aku tidak suka orang yang manja sepertimu!"

Sehun hanya terdiam dan menatap kepergian Luhan yang marah hingga pintu rumah tertutup dengan kasar. Di dalam mobil Luhan masih terlihat emosi, "dia benar-benar memuakkan! Aku benci melihat sikap manjanya! Selalu menyusahkan!", rutuk Luhan.

Luhan sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman kuliahnya, dia begitu menikmati pesta tanpa sadar hari semakin larut. Saat dia melihat jarum jam di tangan kirinya, dia terkejut karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebersit terlintas Sehun dipikirannya. Ya, Luhan tanpa sadar sudah memikirkan dongsaengnya di rumah yang ditinggal sendirian. Luhan tahu Sehun tidak suka sendiri, takut lebih tepatnya. Luhan juga tahu Sehun anak yang manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan untuk mengisi perutnya sendiri. Luhan segera bergegas untuk pulang.

Rumah terlihat begitu sepi dan gelap, Luhan berpikir Sehun mungkin sudah tidur. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun. Saat sedang berjalan ke kamarnya, Luhan berhenti di depan kamar Sehun sekedar ingin mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun saat ini.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun, "Hyung, kau sudah pulang,,?", sehun memanggilnya.

Luhan melihat Sehun hanya terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Memeluk sebuah bantal dengan jemarinya mencengkeram bantal tak berdosa itu dengan erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?", Tanya Luhan datar sambil berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Hyung, aku takut, aku juga lapar hyung,,", Sehun kembali merengek dengan sedikit isakan kecil.

Luhan benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi sore? Aku menyuruhmu melakukan semuanya sendiri! Apa kau tuli, Oh Sehun! Dasar bodoh!", Luhan kembali emosi, dia keluar dan menutup kasar pintu kamar Sehun.

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di kamarnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi air matanya akan jatuh. Luhan tidak peduli dengan Sehun, dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini dan ingin segera tidur.

Pagi hari Luhan terbangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Hari ini dia akan berangkat kuliah lebih siang, Luhan membuat sarapan sebelum bersiap-siap ke kampus. Tidak lupa dia juga membuatkan Sehun sarapan, karena dia merasa sedikit bersalah atas sikapnya pada Sehun tadi malam. Sedingin apapun sikap Luhan pada sehun, dia masih memikirkan dongsaengnya juga dan mau membuatkan Sehun sarapan karena dia tahu Sehun pasti belum makan dari pulang sekolah kemarin.

Luhan sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya dan akan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah. Saat akan berjalan keluar, dia melihat sarapan Sehun masih utuh. **"**_**Apa dia berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan lagi?**_**"**, pikir Luhan. Ahh,,sudahlah Luhan tidak peduli, dia sudah berusaha baik terhadap sehun, tapi Sehun tidak menghargainya sebagai Hyung. Luhan berjalan keluar untuk berangkat kuliah dan berencana untuk mengganti alas kakinya, tapi tatapan Luhan terhenti pada sepatu yang biasa dipakai Sehun. Sepatu itu masih tertata manis di rak sepatu mereka. **"**_**Apa dia belum bangun? Ini bukan hari libur..**_**"**, gumam Luhan. Dia langsung berjalan kembali masuk menuju kamar atas, kamar Sehun. Di depan kamar Sehun, Luhan masih terdiam, sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir dengan Sehun, tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun,

"Oh Sehun bangun! Apa kau tidak sekolah, hah! Bangun pemalas!",

Luhan menggedor pintu kamar Sehun, tapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari penghuni kamar. Karena lama tidak ada jawaban, membuat Luhan semakin khawatir. Luhan lalu membuka kenop pintu kamar Sehun yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia tidak melihat Sehun di sana. Dia mendengar ada suara air dari Kamar mandi Sehun. Luhan mendekati kamar mandi itu dan mendengar seseorang seperti sedang muntah. Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, dan astaga,, Luhan begitu terkejut melihat Sehun yang terlihat kesakitan memegangi perutnya dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Sehun!", pekiknya.

Dia lalu meghampiri Sehun, "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Hyung,,,sakit,,,",

hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dia begitu lemas dan berulang kali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Luhan semakin panik dibuatnya dan mencoba membantu Sehun mengurut punggungnya. Setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, Sehun begitu lemas sampai tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Luhan memapah Sehun menuju ranjangnya dan menidurkan Sehun. Lalu dia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Sehun air putih dan langsung kembali ke kamar Sehun membantunya untuk minum air.

"ini minum dulu, kau bisa kehabisan cairan kalau tidak minum", kata Luhan sambil membantu Sehun bangun untuk meminum air. Sehun menegak air minumnya hingga tandas. Dia terlihat lebih baik dan kembali tertidur. Luhan menyelimuti Sehun sebatas dada, dia pikir Sehun akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, dan Luhan berencana akan berangkat kuliah. Beberapa saat Luhan terdiam duduk menunggui Sehun di samping ranjangnya,

"Eunggghh,,", Luhan mendengar lenguhan dari Sehun lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah membuka matanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengatakan "Aku akan berangkat kuliah, kau akan baik-baik saja nanti, dan bangunlah makan sarapan yang sudah aku buatkan di meja makan tadi", ucap Luhan datar.

"Tapi Hyung aku masih merasa… ". Belum selesai Sehun berkata Luhan sudah memotong ucapannya

"Tidak usah berlebihan Oh Sehun! Kau hanya muntah biasa, dan itu kesalahanmu sendiri, kau yang bodoh, kenapa tidak makan seharian. Jangan manja, dewasalah sedikit saja!", kata Luhan sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun bangun dari tempat tidurnya menyusul Luhan keluar berjalan dengan lemas.

"Hyung,,,", panggil Sehun.

"Katakan apa salahku hyung?"

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti membenciku, hyung,,," Mohon Sehun dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Luhan berhenti dan menatap Sehun tajam, "Jangan bertanya lagi Oh Sehun!"

"Aku muak mendengar keluhanmu, aku muak mendengar rengekanmu!"

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyusahkan!"

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku hanya karena hal yang tidak penting! Itu sangat mengganggu dan aku tidak suka!"

Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

Sehun kembali berkata dengan sisa tenaganya, "baiklah hyung,,aku mengerti.."

Luhan berhenti dan mendengarkan ucapan Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sehun.

"Jika ini yang hyung inginkan, maaf sudah mengganggu ketenanganmu selama ini. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Seperti permintaanmu, aku tidak akan lagi memanggilmu dan tidak akan lagi menyusahkanmu. Kau Oh Luhan mulai sekarang tidak memiliki adik lagi. Mulai sekarang anggap saja kau tidak mengenaliku, atau anggap saja aku sudah mati" Sehun menghapus air matanya, dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Luhan masih berdiri ditempatnya, sangat terkejut dan tubuhnya terasa menegang setelah mendengar semua ucapan Sehun dongsaengnya sendiri.

"_**Ada apa dengannya, kenapa hatiku begitu sakit mendengar kata yang diucapkannya barusan? Apa dia mengancamku? Kenapa aku harus menangis mendengarkan ini, seharusnya aku senang karena dia tidak akan menyusahkan lagi, tapi kenapa hati ini menjadi sakit dibuatnya?"**_

Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar, dia tidak tahu harus kemana, kampus tidak akan membuat perasaannya lebih tenang, dia terus saja menyusuri jalan bersama mobil mewahnya tanpa tujuan pasti, hingga sampailah dia di tepi pantai. Luhan berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar mendekati pantai, dia duduk sendiri memandang ke depan dengan pikiran yang begitu kacau. Ucapan Sehun cukup berhasil melumpuhkan keras hatinya yang selama ini dia pertahankan. Dia hanya duduk diam memandangi pantai dengan pikiran entah kemana?!

Sehun menangis,, dia tidak bisa begini terus, dia tidak kuat, appa dan eomma tidak tahu akan pulang kapan, ingin rasanya mengeluh pada mereka atas apa yang dialami dan dirasakan Sehun saat ini, tapi dia berpikir kembali, dia tidak mau membuat orang tua mereka khawatir dan selain itu Sehun bertekad tidak akan membuat susah siapapun lagi, dia harus bisa sendiri dan tidak ingin dikatakan manja lagi oleh hyungnya. Karena jika dia mengeluh ini itu pada orang tua mereka, yang akan disalahkan adalah Luhan. Sehun berpikir Luhan pasti akan semakin membencinya jika dia begini. sedang Lee Ahjumma juga tidak tahu akan kembali kapan?! Sehun benar-benar merasa sakit hati dan raganya saat ini. Dia menangis hingga tertidur kembali karena lelah.

Sehun membuka matanya kembali saat hari sudah mulai petang. Dia merasakan kembali sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Sehun terbangun dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semuanya lagi. Saat itu Luhan baru saja pulang dengan perasaan yang hampa. Dia melihat sarapan Sehun masih utuh,

"_**Anak itu benar-benar tidak menyentuh masakanku?**_**"**, Luhan berbicara sendiri.

Luhan beranjak menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Sehun dia mendengar Sehun batuk-batuk dan muntah lagi, Luhan masuk ke kamar Sehun dan berniat melihat keadaan Sehun. Luhan berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berjalan tertatih sendiri keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan batuk-batuknya yang tidak kunjung berhenti sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mana yang sakit?, Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya memegangi perutnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Luhan membantu memapahnya menuju tempat tidur, Sehun meringis terlihat begitu kesakitan, Luhan berlari mencari obat pereda sakit, dia membantu sehun untuk meminumnya. Tak lama kemudian batuk Sehun mereda dan dia bisa tertidur. Luhan menyelimutinya sambil memandangi wajah Sehun yang begitu pucat saat ini. Luhan memegangi kening Sehun, ternyata dia demam tinggi.

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah, dan segera mengambil air untuk mengompresnya. Luhan terjaga malam ini, dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Sehun. Sesekali Sehun mengigau karena demamnya terlalu tinggi. Luhan akhirnya memanggil dokter keluarga untuk memeriksa sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya, Dok?"

"Sehun mengalami stress, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan sampai seperti ini?"

"Tolong jaga pola makannya juga, dia mengalami maag akut lambungnya terluka tidak bisa menerima makanan masuk sehingga dia menjadi muntah-muntah terus. Dia kekurangan banyak cairan jadi harus diinfus. Jika demamnya tidak kunjung turun dan mengalami muntah lagi, dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Berikan obat ini jika dia sudah sadar".

Luhan hanya diam, dia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia tahu ini semua karenanya. Luhan masih terjaga hingga dini hari Sehun membuka matanya melihat sekitar dan menemukan Luhan yang sedang menungguinya sambil membaca buku.

"Hyung,,", panggil Sehun lemah.

Luhan lalu menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Sehun dan bertanya,

"kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit? Kau butuh apa? Kau ingin minum? Kau harus makan dulu, ne.. ini hyung buatkan bubur biar hyung suapi", ucap Luhan panjang lebar. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin apa?", Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit saja, kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin dan demammu tidak kunjung turun, Sehunie".

Sehun sedikit terkejut karena Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sehun menangis karena begitu bahagia mendengar sebutan itu.

"Sehunie apa yang sakit, katakan pada hyung, jangan menangis..", panik Luhan.

"Apa hyung akan menjagaku di sini?", sehun malah bertanya balik.

"Aku akan menjagamu jika kau mau makan bubur ini", ucap Luhan sedikit memaksa. Akhirnya Sehun mau memakan buburnya, meminum obat dan akhirnya tertidur kembali.

Luhan benar-benar menjaga Sehun hingga pagi menjelang. Luhan sempat tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali terbangun karena dikejutkan dengan igauan Sehun yang meracau tak jelas. Luhan memegangi kening Sehun, demamnya semakin tinggi, nafas Sehun tidak teratur, keringat dingin keluar disekujur tubuhnya dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Sehunie,, ayo bangun..". Luhan mencoba membangunkan Sehun dengan mengguncang tubuh Sehun agar dia berhenti meracau tidak jelas, Luhan mencoba menyadarkan Sehun. Sehun tidak kunjung sadar membuat Luhan semakin panik. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun semakin melemas dan nafasnya makin lemah, membuat Luhan begitu khawatir. Luhan akhirnya menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit.

Sehun langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU, Luhan sangat panik dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia ingat dengan tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya agar menjaga Sehun. Karena itu dia tidak mencoba menghubungi orang tua mereka karena takut membuat khawatir dan kecewa atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap dongsaengnya.

Luhan butuh orang yang bisa menguatkan hatinya saat ini, Luhan ingat teman dekatnya di kampus, Kris. Luhan lalu menghubungi Kris. Tak lama kemudian Kris datang dan langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sudah menangis karena begitu takut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sehun.

Kris sangat mengerti Luhan, dia tahu semua tentang Luhan ataupun masalah Luhan dengan dongsaengnya. Sering kali Kris menyuruh Luhan untuk memaklumi semua sikap Sehun yang memang masih manja dan masih perlu untuk dilindungi, tapi Luhan selalu keras kepala.

Hingga akhirnya terjadilah kejadian seperti ini dan Luhan baru menyadari kesalahannya. Hanya karena Sehun masih bisa bermanja dengan orang tua mereka dan karena daya tahan tubuh Sehun lebih lemah dari Luhan sehingga Sehun mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari orang tua mereka membuat Luhan merasa iri. Luhan tahu hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak membenci Sehun, dia seakan melupakan jika Sehun jauh lebih lemah darinya. Dia sudah terbakar cemburu dengan perlakuan orang tua mereka terhadap Sehun yang dilihatnya terlalu berlebihan.

Di ruang tunggu Luhan begitu terpukul, dia merasa menyesal, menangis tak ada hentinya.

"Kris, aku memang hyung yang tidak berguna. Aku jahat padanya." Ucap Luhan dengan penuh sesal.

Kris sebagai teman mencoba menenangkannya dan mengatakan semua pasti akan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka, Luhan dan Kris lalu menghampiri Dokter yang menangani Sehun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?", tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Untung dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya, kalau tidak adik anda bisa mengalami koma. Dia terlalu lemah, pertahanan tubuhnya tidak sekuat orang biasa pada umumnya dan dia seperti sedang mengalami tekanan yang cukup berat. Jagalah adik anda dengan baik, jangan biarkan dia mengalami stress dan kelelahan yang berlebihan." Luhan kembali meneteskan air mata, Dokter menepuk pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia butuh istirahat total. Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." dokter tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Luhan dan Kris lalu melihat keadaan Sehun, Sehun masih tertidur dengan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur. Luhan bersyukur karena Sehun baik-baik saja. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bebas dari Infus, dia menangis dan tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf pada dongsaengnya.

"Sehun, hyung mianhae,,", ucap Luhan dalam tangisnya.

"Hyung berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, hyung tidak akan marah lagi jika kau bermanja pada appa, eomma ataupun pada hyung, hyung akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, tetaplah menjadi dongsaeng hyung, sehunie…"

"cepatlah sembuh Sehunie,," Luhan masih terisak. Kris hanya terdiam ikut menemani Luhan di ruang rawat Sehun.

Hingga esok hari akhirnya Sehun baru tersadar, Luhan dan Kris begitu senang. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat, tidak henti dia mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sehun.

"Berhentilah mengatakannya, hyung,, aku bosan mendengarnya, aku sudah memaafkanmu", kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan terkejut lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Jadi, kau sudah sadar dari tadi, oeh?"

"Bukan begitu,,," , jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Lalu?", Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Kau membuat ku sesak, hyung.. kau terlalu lama memelukku. Apa kau begitu merindukanku?.", ucap Sehun tanpa dosa.

"Kau berani mengerjai hyungmu, oeh?", Luhan ingin menarik kuping Sehun karena kesal habis dikerjai. Sehun melawan, terjadilah pertempuran kecil antara dua saudara tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan, "Hyuuung,,,,infusanku lepas, aku berdarah, hyung.. kau menariknya, itu sangat-sangat sakit,,,", manja Sehun.

Luhan terkejut dan menganga dan memandang Kris, "hohoho,,,lihat Kris, dongsaengku kembali ke sifat manjanya, hahahaha,,," Luhan dan Kris malah tertawa melihat Sehun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Hyung phabo!", teriak Sehun.

"Mwo?", Luhan melotot tidak percaya apa yang berusan dikatakan Sehun.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, bisa diulangi, Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan lembut tapi membuat Sehun bergidik melihatnya.

"Tidak ada, hyung,, aku hanya bilang Luhan hyung sangat tampan hari ini". Kata Sehun takut-takut,,

"Mmmphahahahahhahahaa…" lepaslah tawa Luhan dan Kris yang tertahan sejak tadi melihat tingkah Sehun yang memang begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Luhan akhirnya mendekati Sehun dan memeluk dongsaengnya dengan begitu erat tanpa mengganggu infusan tangan Sehun.

"Sehunie,,hyung menyayangimu",

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Luhan hyung…"

mereka berpelukan seakan tak bisa terpisahkan lagi.

Kris turut bahagia dan tersenyum lega melihat kebahagiaan dua bersaudara tersebut.

**The End**

Akhirnya selesai juga gak jelas ini.

Sebenarnya author bingung memberi judulnya apa,,,

ini cuma dikerjain 1 hari saja jadi mohon dimaklumi jika banyak typos ya,,, hehehe

Terimakasih chingudeul yang sudah mau membaca ff ini …. ^_^

Salam kenal untuk semuanya….

#Author : Belle Bell / Belle Ken


End file.
